Electronic information distribution, for example, advertising, over networks, such as the Internet, continues to increase. This increase is expected to continue over the coming years, as increasing numbers of people have access to computers, and therefore, the World Wide Web (WWW). Accordingly, advertisers are allocating increasing amounts of resources, including manpower and money, into Internet advertising.
Contemporary Internet advertising takes various forms. For example, an advertiser may own or secure access to a web site or web page, collectively, a “web site” and post advertising on this web site. A user accesses this web site by obtaining the web site address, typically a uniform resource locator (URL), through general knowledge or a search engine. The user either manually enters the known address into his web browser, or clicks on a link that will direct his web browser to the web site.
The user may also enter words or groups of words into a search engine. The entered word or words may be keywords that are assigned to data objects for the desired products, services or other items of information. The user then receives listings for web sites with links, that when clicked, will direct the user's browser to the corresponding web site.
Alternatively, an advertiser will actively seek customers, who will respond to the advertiser by directing their web browsers to the advertiser's web site. For example, an advertiser may send an electronic communication, such as an electronic mail (e-mail), to a recipient, for example, a potential customer. Once the e-mail is opened, it includes a link, that when clicked, directs the user's browser to a particular web site.
Banner advertising involves banners that cover links for advertiser's targeted Web sites. The banners are either placed onto a web page and are part of the page, or are alternated over time. Banners can also pop-up, roll up or otherwise appear during the time the web page is on the screen (monitor) of the user. These banners are such that a user can click on the banner that is linked to a web site, and once clicked, the web browser of the user will be directed to the targeted web site.
Advertisers, or agents of advertisers, typically offer fees for placement of their advertisements on web pages or other electronic communications based on success of the advertisement. For example, an advertisement is considered a success when a user has clicked on the desired banner, or other component linked to the targeted web site, such that the click directs the user's browser to the targeted web site, associated with, owned or controlled by the advertiser.
Fees are also offered when keywords are used to obtain listings of advertisers. Listings of advertisers for each keyword are typically placed in a prioritized order, with the priority normally based on an amount that an advertiser will pay when a user clicks on the listing, and through a link associated with the listing, the user's browser is directed to the a targeted web site associated with, owned, or controlled by the advertiser. These listings are typically produced by Internet search engines. Advertising in this manner is commonly referred to as pay-per-click (PPC), cost per click, or PPC advertising.
These contemporary advertising methods exhibit drawbacks, in that they do not address methods for maximizing revenue in directing the recipient's or user's browser to a targeted web site. Moreover, each advertiser, or the agent of an advertiser, may offer a different fee and different terms for successful placement or distribution of its advertisement(s). The terms of advertising contracts in the Internet advertising industry may have a number of inputs which make assessment of multiple offers difficult, particularly where the volume of contracts and volume of advertisements displayed are all large, and decisions must be made very quickly.